Challenge Fic!
by DarkKelchan
Summary: Quick little challenge fic from the lovlies over at JakFanfiction! Month of Feb, challenge for odd and perhaps unloved couples. LOLRazerErol. No real 'couple' interaction to them sorry! XD


First things first, I haven't written fiction for a couple years now. So be gentle LOL.

Fic Challenge for the Month of February on JakSmut.

I took up the odd couple of Razer/Erol…fear me.

* * *

Sounds of engines roaring throughout the Dethdrome signified the start of another race, stands jammed packed with thunderous cries from the fans. Another race was underway, more death and destruction to satisfy even the pickiest of combat racers.

The racers continued to rev their cars waiting for the electronic banner to shift green, tires squealed when the race began. The sounds of the raging engines died down as they took the first corner, leaving the fans to watch the action on the big screen. They watched as their top racer, Razer battled it out for first place with a new comer from Haven City.

Razer tapped the breaks and pulled the wheel causing his car to drift around the corner, quickly jerking the wheel the opposite way to slide through the next. Slamming down on the gas again the dark-haired man took off like a shot through the straightaway. Razer managed to shake off this new racer; he was damn good for someone from Haven City. Nonetheless, he was an opponent on the track, and had to be dealt with if he dared pass him.

Erol scowled as the infamous racer from Kras City tore past him, no one would out race him, not even some so-called champion from another town. No, he was the Commander of the Krimzon Guard and Haven's Grand Champion racer. This other man was a skilled opponent, one that he will enjoy to send burning to the side of the track.

The on-screen computer chirped as the eco weapon was switched over to the double missiles, he would take him down now just before the finish line to show this Kras City racer, that he was a force to be reckoned with, that his "Championship" was over. Erols lips thinned into a smirk as the missiles went screaming out of their barrels the first two hitting their target causing the car to swerve violently.

'_Verdammen Sie es'_ Razer hissed as his car veered across the track, the cars computer beeped again another attack coming. "Trying to take me out? I don't think so…" his computer chirped in reply to releasing a large mine to counter-attack the second wave.

The KG Commander growled as his missiles went off track; he pushed down on the two boost triggers at the top of his wheel. Blue flames engulfing the red as his car jerked foreword from the immense speed, Erol was quickly covering ground catching up to his opponent.

Both racers drifted around the last corner, the finish line coming into view. Razer caught sight of the other racer. Like hell he'd let this no name beat him. The black and red car sped foreword as its boost was initiated, pulling ahead slightly when the other caught up. Now the two were neck in neck approaching the finish line.

The two cars flew past the finish line, slowing down to a halt near the barrier. What remained of the other racers soon followed, the crowd kept their eyes to a large screen to see which of the two skilled racers managed to come out on top. The screen flashed over to the race standings; Erols name coming out on top by mere seconds before Razers.

Erol smirked and took off, pulling a 180 turn and exiting the track. No time for celebration now he needed to have his car tuned up before the final round of the Grand Prix tomorrow.

"Well, well I finally get to meet this great racer from Haven City" Razer said while lighting a cigarette.

Erol looked up from his car, his stare hard and cold. Razer approached him slowly pacing around the car stopping in front of the Krimzon Guard Commander.

"Pity, you worked so hard to get this far," he continued taking in another drag blowing the smoke down at the shorter man. "Only to have everything taken away."

"So you think Razer, I've beaten you in the last race and I know I will do it again" Erol sneered. "Haven City's grand champion and soon I will take the title to Kras City, I only hope your fans didn't wager too much on you."

"I wouldn't get to cocky boy, not everything is as it seems" Razer took a final drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the side. "I'll see you at the finish line" the raven-haired man walked back over to his car.

Erol watched him go, watched as Razers hips seemed to sway a little more then any mans should. The Commander grinned to himself before getting into his own car. The other racers were soon to arrive and the final round would be over.

The electronic banner appeared over the starting line, G.T. Blitz off in the distance commentating as always.

"Welcome to the final race of the season! Everything will come down to this, as our Champion racer proves to keep his title against Haven City's acclaimed finest!" G.T.'s

voice boomed over the track. "We'll be here to see all the action today as they gun each other down in the Western Tour!"

The engines roared to life, as the banner counted down this was it, the final race. Erol slid down his face guard as he usually did before a race, the championship already his as he saw it.

Razer took off as the light went green, leading the pack into the race. He applied some boost into the cars engine, quickly picking up speed.

Erol drifted around the first corner and gunned down a racer that had sped past him, sending the poor man into a fiery pile of wreckage. The other racers on the track swerved quickly to avoid the oncoming bundle of scrap metal, one running head on into the barrier.

Erol sped down the long straightaway quickly covering ground between him and Razer. Shifting the car into a higher gear, the commander caught up to the black and red car. As they raced through the track the two headstrong racers played an extremely violent game of bumper cars.

Boost was ignited as the two lead cars went over a large ramp; they slammed down hard on the opposite end.

Razer knew the end of the track was a few hundred yards away, he car slide around the next corner as he released a long trail of oil to throw Erol off.

The commander's car went around the corner, skidding over the slick sending his car into a wider turn, the side of his car slamming into the wall.

'_Damn…' _Erol scowled and jerked his vehicle away from the way, that wide turn killed precious seconds that was closing in to be to late, tearing through the gears to get up to full speed he viciously ripped through the last few corners.

Razer could hear the roar of his opponents engine approaching; it was too late the finish line was just ahead of him.

Erol used the last of his stored boost tanks to catch up to Razer; no way in hell was he going to lose now. His front tires met up to the rear of the other car, jerking his wheel sharply to the left Erol planned on sending the gang member fish tailing.

But the car ahead of him didn't go spinning as planned, Razer kept his car in control as his car screamed across the finish line. The race was over and Erol had lost, the Krimzon Guard skidded to a halt.

"You were lucky this time, Razer!" Erol snarled at the other man "mark my words I'll be back to strip you from your title!" He took off through the docks.

"I'll look foreword to it…" Razer smirked, heading off back to the city.

* * *

(Wow wasn't that terrible! LOL Well hope you enjoyed and that I didn't fry your brains or anything…I know no actual coupleness, sorry to any who were wanting that. But on any other note I thought it was fun to dip my feet back into the world of fiction…don't know for how long but hey I was looking for something different! Thanks Ladies for putting up the challenge!) 


End file.
